Georgie Santana
Georgina Giovanna "Georgie" Jinks-Santana is the first-born daughter of Cordelia and Nataniel Santana. She is also the older sister of Cristiana, Jona, Alvaro and Camila. As her mother's oldest and most powerful heiress, she will be the next in line to become the Coven Leader and High Priestess, after Rachel and Cordelia. Her heirs are her daughters, Marisol and Raquel. Story Georgina Giovanna Jinks-Santana was born on January 7th 2040 in Featherhead, South Dakota. She came into this world as a child of the Warehouse, the Coven and the Mafia, putting her in between crossroads right away. However, her path became clear rather quickly. To her, magic was the most natural thing in existence. Even as a young child, she loved to experiment with her powers and test her limits. The latter turned out to be difficult, since there weren't many boundaries for a witch of her caliber. She merely had to learn how to handle her potential. Georgie became the only child of Cordelia's who fully embraced the power in her DNA, and in the end she became the Coven's new High Priestess. She traveled a lot, experiencing adventures and learning new things around the globe. Georgina considered this her lifelong spiritual journey, and never planned to settle anywhere. Ironically enough, it was her refusal to stay in one place that led her to the life she never thought she'd live. Oversees, she met her future husband, a young man with repressed magical genes, who admired her attitude towards life. He spontaneously declared that he wanted to know what it feels like to be truly free, and asked her if she'd allow him to accompany her. After some consideration, she agreed, but "just for a little while". Needless to say that her ultimatum didn't survive. She kicked him away only to realize that she missed him. After a year of that, they got together, and despite her initial doubts, they lasted. Personality Georgina is a natural leader, partially because she's the oldest of five siblings. She's used to being in charge, and doesn't like taking orders. The freedom to live her life the way she wants it means a lot to her. She's whip-smart, sassy and sarcastic, but also surprisingly patient and centered. She began meditating at a young age, mainly to help her with her powers, and it brought a certain sense of peace to her heart and soul. Physical Appearance Georgie takes a lot of her looks from Cordelia: dark hair, mischievous blue eyes and rather pale skin, considering she's half Brazilian. As a teen, her clothing style reminded of a young Claudia with a more feminine touch in the shape of heeled boots and skirts rather than rolled-down chucks and skinny jeans. Many of Claudia's jewelry pieces were handed down from her to Cordelia and then to Georgina. She also adopted her grandmother's habit of putting colorful streaks into her hair for a few years. Relationships Cordelia Jinks (mother) Georgie and her mother have a generally stable but not overly tight relationship, since the former always preferred to take care of things herself rather than asking her parents for help or advice. She often hears that she inherited that stubbornness, along with many other things, from Cora. Nataniel Santana (father) While Cordelia was rarely bothered by their oldest daughter's independent lifestyle, Nat often felt like he should be doing more. He offered words of wisdom and a helping hand whenever he could, even when Georgina didn't want it. Usually, she just rolled her eyes and kept doing her thing, but when life got rough, she always remembered that she could count on him since the very first day. Cristiana Santana (sister) Georgie has always been very close to the oldest of her younger siblings, namely Tiana. They'd often get into trouble together and team up against Jona growing up, and while they built two separate lives for themselves as adults, they remained thick as thieves and never stay apart for too long. Jona Santana (brother) Jona and Georgie have a somewhat complicated bond, particularly difficult to understand for anyone who doesn't have siblings. They tease and insult each other all day, and at first glance, they don't have much in common. With the way they usually act around each other, someone who doesn't know them well might not be surprised if they set each other on fire. However, despite all the arguments and annoyance in between these two, they'd rather walk through the flames for one another. At the end of the day, Jona is her little brother, and Georgina would do anything to keep him save and happy. Alvaro Santana (brother) Camila Santana (sister) Henry Winchester (cousin) Georgie and Henry are almost exactly the same age, and grew up together for many years. For her, he's the best example to prove that cousins can be just like siblings. While they drifted apart a bit once he left to become a hunter, they stayed in touch and very rarely lost contact entirely. Nelly Winchester (cousin) After Henry left, Georgie stepped in to mentor and protect his little sister, who was still struggling with her telepathic abilities. Trivia * Georgie was named after her mother's godmother, Helena Georgina Wells. Her middle name is a feminine form of John, but since Cordelia never met her great-grandfather, it's rather supposed to honor Georgina's older cousin, Lucy Catherine, who got her own middle name from John's wife. * She participated in every theater production of her schools since she was 6 years old. Among her roles were the titular female lead in "Romeo & Juliet", the Titania in "A Midsummer Night's Dream", the lead in "Alice in Wonderland" and The Wicked Witch of the West in "The Wizard of Oz". The latter two were performed as musicals, and helped Georgie to discover her love for singing. Tumblr nu0k2kEAe51up1uglo6 250.gif Tumblr mmnlgs5sie1rj5bldo8 250.gif Tumblr nu0k2kEAe51up1uglo7 250.gif Tumblr mmnlgs5sie1rj5bldo7 250.gif Tumblr nu0k2kEAe51up1uglo5 250.gif Tumblr mmnlgs5sie1rj5bldo6 250.gif Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Jinks Family Category:Donovan Family Category:Santana Family Category:Witches Category:Born: 2040s Category:Born: January Category:3rd Generation Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Cordelia's Descendants